


stressors and intimacy

by strathroy (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, god i feel so embarrassed posting this aUGH, good old fashioned lesbian sex, just some gals bein pals amirite, this is just literally porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strathroy
Summary: Peridot works a little too much, and Lapis distracts her with a sufficient way to de-stress.





	stressors and intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> saucy
> 
> also, shameless plug here, i made a NEW writing sideblog, if you dont wanna put up w/all the shit on my main. you can find it [HERE](https://galaxxywrites.tumblr.com/)

She’d been on her laptop for hours, only taking breaks when her bladder demanded her to. It was kinda sad; piled up snack wrappers that missed the little trash bin beside her bed, empty energy drink cans from pulling all-nighters haphazardly strewn about the floor.

She felt the bed dip beside her, creaking and groaning with the sudden weight.

Sinewy arms wrapped around the pale girl, lips brushing against the sensitive skin of her neck, then nipping playfully at the blonde’s earlobe. Peridot flushed ear to ear, a small sound escaping her throat.  

The Hawaiian chuckled, closing her girlfriend’s laptop and pushing it out of harm’s way.

“Peri,” Lapis drawled, leaving more small kisses up and down the short girl’s shoulders and the crook of her neck, ”you work too much.”

The techie suppressed a shiver, and tried her damndest to respond with a steady voice.

She didn’t succeed.

“D-Do I?” They’ve been together for several months now, but she couldn’t help acting like a shy middle schooler anytime Lapis was affectionate. She supposed it was because it still felt so _new,_ even though she’d known Lapis all her life.

“Yes.” the older said, muffled, attacking her neck more thoroughly with open mouth kisses that quickly evolved into little bites, hands teasing at the hem of Peridot’s green hoodie.

It was becoming increasingly more difficult to hold back her natural bodily reactions to Lapis’ touch, a strangled moan catching in her throat and making the older cease movement, a breathless giggle tickling the side of Peridot’s cheek.

“What?”

“You’re cute.” Then Lapis turned to kiss her on the mouth, tongue soft against Peridot’s; hands bold and becoming more daring by the second, slipping underneath her hoodie and tracing the soft skin of her hip.

The small girl shivered, making a muffled sound against Lapis’ mouth as the taller girl tugged Peridot’s bottom lip in with her teeth, nibbling, tasting, but being careful not to be _too_ rough.  

The Hawaiian reveled in the noises the blonde was making, especially when her hands snaked up and cupped her covered breasts, applying just enough pressure to be a tease. Peridot whined and thrust her chest into Lapis’ palm, squirming.

The older broke the kiss, admiring her handiwork; the dazed, love-drunk look in the techie’s eyes, lips wet and slightly swollen, hair tousled beyond repair.

Peridot flipped over, bringing their faces even closer together, quiet except for their panting. The small blonde was now straddling her, instead of sitting in between the swimmer’s thighs.

Peridot tensed up and let out a choked moan as Lapis’ leg made contact with her clothed sex, gripping the Hawaiian's arm painfully.

The swimmer caught the other’s lips in a rough kiss, pressing Peridot more firmly down onto her leg, making the small blonde groan, making her meet Lapis’ lips with just as much ferocity as the Hawaiian herself initiated this kiss with.

They broke the kiss with a gasp, gulping up air, pressing their foreheads together.

“Nnnn, Lapis, wait,” Peridot whispered, out of breath, when the swimmer’s lips started nibbling her neck, fingers about to undo the button of her jeans.

“Hmm?” she trailed her hand down Peridot’s thigh, teasing, and didn’t let up with the assault on her neck, mouth getting more daring by the second. It was a wonder Peridot could form words.

“Lapis,” she said again, placing her hands on the swimmer’s shoulders, pushing her back gently. The Hawaiian wiped her mouth with a playful glint in her eyes, all too proud of herself.  

Peridot wanted to wipe that smug, self-satisfied smirk off of her dumb pretty face,  wanted to make Lapis just as disheveled and wanting as she herself was, and she wanted to do it _now._

She pushed her further into the bed, the techie getting close to her ear, whispering,

“You’re too damn cocky.”

Lapis then felt a warm hand at her hip, pulling at the loose waistband of her pajama shorts. Once they were off, the techie started to trace the outer edges of her panties, making sure to be an absolute, merciless tease.

Peridot peppered her jawline with kisses, stopping at the corner of her mouth, smiling deviously.

“Peridot,” Lapis was frustrated, _how the hell was_ **_she_ ** _in charge now?_

“ _Peridot,_ ” the blonde was unbuttoning Lapis sleep shirt now, having removed her hand from Lapis’ panties. Her mouth trailed down Lapis’ now exposed chest, biting and sucking on soft, heated flesh.

Peridot’s hand traveled further down, barely touching her covered sex. The blue haired girl inhaled sharply, biting her lip _hard_ to keep from crying out, toes curling and hands clenching into fists, nails digging into her palm.  

“You’re _soaked.”_ _she sounded too fucking pleased._

She traced her slit above the fabric slowly, the swimmer bucking her hips into the blonde’s caress, craving friction.

“ _Fucking touch me,_ ” she hissed, squirming, trying to alleviate _some_ pressure between her legs.

“Here?” the blonde said, seemingly innocent, hand coming up to toy with her nipple, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger.

Lapis slammed her eyes shut, and made a high-pitched, _obscene_ noise as Peridot’s mouth descended on her other, pert, brown nipple.

The Hawaiian’s head was fuzzy, she couldn’t think coherently through the fog of arousal, only broken sentences that mostly consisted of _more, yes,_ and _Peridot._

The techie’s mouth moved up from her breast to where Lapis’ neck met her shoulder, and bit down - soothing the sting with her tongue, leaving a mark that was _for sure going to show._

“Ah,” she breathed, “F-Fuck Peri, come on.”

As Peridot pulled up, Lapis’ unfocused, hazy eyes met her girlfriend’s, before two digits slid into her wet heat; the swimmer’s head lolling to the side, letting out a soft whimper.

She started slowly, murmuring filthy nothings in Lapis’ ear as she rhythmically fucked her, rubbing her clit _just enough_ to keep her wanting, back and hips arching into Peridot’s touch, craving relief.

 _“Please,”_ Peridot loved it when Lapis got desperate enough to beg, her voice barely above a whisper, breaking slightly in the middle.

The blonde placed a gentle, chaste kiss on the other girl’s lips as she sped up her pace, Lapis a panting, writhing mess against her. She moved to the older girl’s side, arm loosely slug around the expanse of her back in a dipping position, allowing Peridot more access to her neck, and more leverage for her fingers.

Sheets bunched in her hands at the change in position, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body from the exertion, and the blonde, whose face was a few shades darker than normal, let out a loud, guttural moan at the sight.

“I’m c-close.” she bit out, eyes struggling to stay open, thighs fluttering around Peridot’s hand. She wanted her to keep Lapis on the brink, at the very edge for as long as she could; seeing the other girl in pure, undulated ecstasy, squirming and calling out the blonde's name, wanting the release that only Peridot could give her was something she never wanted to end.

But she also wanted Lapis to come undone underneath her, an utter _mess,_ making all sorts of _delicious_ noises -

_“Peridot!”_

She let out a sharp gasp, tremors racking her body, obscene sounds escaping her mouth, the hand closest to Peridot dropped the sheet in favor of gripping the blonde’s shirt, curling into the partially clothed girl, shuttering.

Peridot milked her through it, kissing whatever part of Lapis she could reach, tucking her hair behind her ear as the other girl sunk into the mattress, exhausted.

Lapis hummed, moving closer to Peridot as she caught her breath, resting her head on the blonde’s stomach.

She was trying to ignore her nether region, aching for attention, taking in a deep breath and willing her mind to stop focusing on the nude girl beside her, and her _throbbing core._

And so, her preoccupied mind didn’t notice the sly fingers that were making their way down to her zipper.

**Author's Note:**

> god ty for reading my first smut, if you could get through it. 
> 
> and, as always, comments and kudos are very, very much appreciated <3


End file.
